


It's All in the Eyes

by Nonnie88



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Eye Sex, F/M, Fun, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:59:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5851492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonnie88/pseuds/Nonnie88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm doing our new 'thing'. At least that's what I call it. She calls it 'Eye Sex'. I'll admit, when she first called it that, I honestly laughed my ass off. Then she laughed, then we ended up kissing in my truck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All in the Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> My dear 'Petal', I cannot thank you enough for your help on this :)!

If I had a gun, I would shoot him and he knows it too. That's why he's smirking. Well, maybe not shoot him, I'd miss him too much. Zat him, yes, I'd totally Zat him.   
I can't believe no one has spotted the way he's looking at me, no, staring at me, across the briefing room table. As much as I'm hating that there's a new threat in the galaxy, the Ori have at least provided the perfect opportunity for "Eyes" to come visit and play a while.   
We aren't hiding our relationship anymore, but we're not openly flaunting it. He calls me Sam now sometimes in front of our friends, our colleagues, instead of Carter. There's the odd touch here and there, a hand on the small of my back as I walk through a door that he's holding open, that kind of thing.   
He's still staring. It must be twenty minutes by now.   
He know’s how distracting it is when he does it at times like this. When I'm trying to be 'Colonel Carter', second in Command of the SGC. I think he does it on purpose sometimes, in fact, I know he does.   
Jack knows the affect his staring has on me and that no matter how much I want to, we can't get down and dirty right here and now. And I want to. Badly. It's a slow kind of torture that he knows he will pay for later. He likes to pay for it though, that's the problem.   
I pull my gaze from him, lower my head and smile a little.  
He knows that I love those eyes. All chocolate brown and mesmerising.   
Surely he's stopped staring by now?  
I pretend to study my file but lift my eyes to look.   
Damnit, he is still watching me, with his head tilted, and that silly little smirk that often has me rolling my eyes. He winks at me. I'm done for.   
I shoot him a sexy kind of smile and raise my brow almost imperceptibly. He has that 'look' on his face like he's silently telling me that he is ‘ready to go’, and it's more than likely going to end with him jumping my bones, so-to-speak.  
Because this is our new thing, the eye sex I mean. I’m kind of glad we didn't start it years ago, cause as amazing as it may be, it can be damn distracting sometimes. I tend to zone out whe... Oh, wait a minute, why is everyone standing up? I must have missed what they were saying.   
Who dismissed them?   
Oh well, what did I expect? What did they expect?  
Jack O’Neill, the man I love, is staring at me with those gorgeous eyes.  
"Ready to go?" I ask him.   
"Oh yes." He whispers.   
God that's sexy. He's so getting laid. As soon as possible.   
  
******************  
  
I'm doing our new 'thing'. At least thats what I call it. She calls it 'Eye Sex'. I'll admit, when she first called it that, I honestly laughed my ass off. Then she laughed, then we ended up kissing in my truck.   
See, meetings like this bore me to tears, so if I'm too 'General' for a yoyo, I'll have to amuse myself another way. We haven't played this game of ours in front of this many people before, so I just had to do it today. Just to see if she can keep her cool. I look around, wishing that Mitchell, Daniel & co weren't here because right here, right now, all I want to do is jump her. Drag her onto this table and well... You know what I mean. But that'll never happen, it can be a fantasy though. I'll mention that later. I can tell that she knows that, because she keeps looking away from me, as if she's flustered.  
Mind you, I have been looking at her for the last 20 minutes at least. She says she hates it when I stare at her, but how can I resist when she looks at me like she's does? Man, she's gorgeous.  
Shes pretending to stare at a file, I know because her eyes aren't actually focussed on anything and the page she's looking at is blank. I tilt my head trying to catch her attention. Her eyes lift and she looks at me, and gives me a smile. I wink, and look her up and down.   
I sit rather uncomfortably, staring at her while she stares back at me, both of us pretending to listen to the conversation that’s taking place around us.  
I know she can't resist my eyes, and I know she can see my desire for her in them. It has been a while after all.  
I'm evil, I know I am.  
Oh.  
There's the eyebrow being raised.   
Whoops. I know I'm in trouble now. The good kind of trouble though. The kind of trouble I like being in with her.   
I turn to the others quickly and dismiss them.  
They stand to leave, but I don't think that Sam has even realised that I gave an order. She's momentarily startled but she's back to staring at me.   
"Ready to go?" She says, her bright eyes penetrating mine.  
"Oh yes." I whisper.   
Luckily, I have a driver waiting, because, in the state my body is in, I don't think it'd be a good idea for me to drive. I'm not so sure that we are even going to make it back home before I do anything about how I'm feeling at the moment.   
We need to get out of here fast...

TBC  
  
******************


End file.
